The Masked Man
by kyokomisuto
Summary: 8 year old Sakura Haruno stumbles across a masked man aka Obito Uchiha and curiousity makes her ask to see his face in the end he gives her a sucker
1. Chapter 1

'I've got to beat Ino and impress Sasuke-kun' was the only thought running through 8 year old Sakura's head as she searches through the forest looking for the items on her list well it was until she stumbles across a man wearing an orange swirled mask.

Stopping in her tracks nearly tripping over her feet in her haste to stop Sakura stares at the seemingly sleeping man and edges closer trying to get a better look at this new person but groans when she realizes that she can't see his face.

What happens next is a blur and Sakura blames this moment on her curiousity but it was as she was reaching for the mask to remove it that the man wakes and shoots into a standing position with Sakura now dangling by her arm.

"Um Mister could you let me go" she asks softly blinking her large emerald green eyes up at the red eye that was currently staring down at her in confusion "Oh sorry you startled me little girl" the man speaks in a slightly scratchy voice.

Staring down at the little girl who had interrupted his decidely short nap Obito scratches his head wondering what he should do with her since he hadn't been planning on being seen by anyone.

Snapping out of his thoughts he notices that the girl had a determined gleam in her big round green eyes and he chuckles softly "What is it little girl" he asks crouching down to her level so that he was eye to eye with her.

Deciding that the worst he could say was no Sakura decides to blurt out her question "Can I see your face" she blurts loudly before slapping her hands over her mouth her cheeks reddening in embarrasment.

"I'm sorry" she mumbles around her hands scuffing her shoe on the dirt shyly in the masked face of the stranger "It's alright but I'm sorry I can't let you see" Obito furrows his eyebrows in thought hoping that she wouldn't cry at the quick but short answer.

"Oh ok" Sakura looks to the ground taking a shallow breath willing herself not to cry at the instantaneous rejection remembering all the times Sasuke said no to her and clenches her eyes shut tightly.

Wishing that he could pinch the bridge of his nose in agitation Obito groans softly realizing that he had indeed made the little girl cry rolling his eyes he digs into his pocket grasping a sucker that he kept on him at all times and presents it to the girl hoping that it would make her stop.

Jerking back when a bright red sucker is thrust in her face she looks up slowly blinking away the gathered tears and hesitantly reaches out to take the sucker grasping it in her small hands and smiling a small but still shy smile at him.

"May I know your name at least Mister mine's Sakura Haruno" Sakura finally introduces herself still holding the sucker tightly in her hands sighing as he realizes that if he said no it would just make her cry again he decides to appease her.

"It's Obito" he answers gruffly standing from his crouched position and hesitantly ruffles Sakura's hair before turning and heading off into the forest leaving the girl behind not realizing that, that same little girl would one day become Sannin level.

As for Sakura she jumps realizing that she had spent to much time dawdling in the forest and races back towards the field with all her gathered items still beating Ino but this time she wasn't thinking about impressing Sasuke but instead her mind was on the masked man Obito.


	2. Chapter 2

One whole year passes as Sakura turns 9 and still she can't get the masked stranger out of her thoughts 'In all this time I have finally realized that Sasuke isn't nearly as nice as I thought let the other girls fight over him I'm gonna train to become strong' little Sakura swears to herself as she pumps her fist in excitement.

Unknowingly Obito had actually stuck around for the entire year to keep an eye on the curious green-eyed pink-haired girl who was brave enough to ask him to remove his mask all the while telling himself that his curiousity was nothing and that it would fade with time but as the years pass it never would completely disappear.

-The next day-

'Stupid Ino stupid fangirls' Sakura sighs to herself trudging along a tree strewn path hoping to avoid the other girls on her way home today and not be badgered by them like usual but today something else stops her and she looks up only to met with that same orange mask and she exclaims happily "OBITO" she squeals dropping her pack and running up to him.

Sighing softly as not to alert the girl that he had just been trying to escape before she saw he turns around and lifts the girl into his arms hoping that a hug would appease so that she would stop screeching out his name for the world to hear "Sakura-chan perhaps in public you could call me Tobi" he lets out a chuckle as she nods eagerly.

"Alright Tobi-kun" she giggles softly as the older man sets her down on the ground "Where have you been" she scolds him her nose scrunching up in annoyance cutely "Around" he answers carefully before poking Sakura lightly on the forehead much to her dismay "Hey" she pouts rubbing her forehead.

"Stop being so short then perhaps I won't pick on you" he teases anxiously hoping that she would soon have to go home growling at the older man Sakura stomps her foot "I'm not little" she sticks her tongue out childishly much to Obito's amusement and growing fear "Perhaps you should be getting home" he finally get's to the point.

"Ah your right" her eyes widen and she quickly grabs her pack in a hurry to make it home before it got to dark stopping suddenly before Obito had a chance to leave Sakura turns toward him in determination "Will I see you again Tobi" she asks softly and rolling his eyes Obito answers quickly "Sure if you can find me again" he teases disappearing right before her eyes.

'Man how am I supposed to find him' she thinks sourly to herself trudging her way home saddened at the thought of never being able to see him again 'And just when I find him he disappears again and what's up with that Tobi bit' Sakura scowls to herself before entering her home only to find herself the only one there.

Swiftly eating dinner Sakura cleans up and prepares for bed tired from the training she had been giving herself day after day and falls upon her soft fluffly bed instantly falling asleep dreaming of seeing Obito again.


End file.
